villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Once and Future King
The Once and Future King is a cosmic-force that is made out of the souls of deceased Avalon heroes, especially (as the name implies) former rulers of the land - the first being to become part of The Once and Future King was King Arthur following the fall of Camelot, which would become Avalon due to the magic of Merlin. Following King Arthur's ascension The Once and Future King would continue to grow - allowing the past heroes and just rulers of Avalon to return as part of a collective force dedicated to preserving Avalon and the sacred laws of Valhalla. Despite the name suggesting only male rulers are included the entity is asexual and female rulers are also included (for example Sangria is said to be destined to become part of this entity should she ever die). History The Once and Future King entity came into being shortly after the death of King Arthur, whose great sacrifice to end the tyranny of Morgana Le Fay and Mordred caused the ancient god known as Dagda to bestow immortality upon Arthur : yet this caused a rift in the Council of Godheads, as Arthur's sacrifice was necessary for Avalon to come into being. Thus Dagda relented and settled for making King Arthur's spirit "unique amongst men" - a phrase used by ancient gods to refer to ascending the life-force of a mortal, exempting them from the usual cycle of life, death or rebirth. King Arthur's spirit would prove to have incredible powers and bonded itself with Avalon, soon it developed the ability to grant other heroic figures a place by its side and the name "The Once and Future King" was bestowed upon the new entity, fearing that the entity would grow too powerful without proper limits the Council of Godheads once again forced Dagda to act and he put a mystic barrier on Arthur's life-force that meant it could only bond with heroes and former rulers of Avalon, appeasing the other godheads. Ever since that fateful moment the entity has travelled across Avalon collecting the life-force of those who Arthur deems worthy of a place at his side - when not pursuing these souls the entity "rests" in Valhalla, a heavenly realm that while sharing its name with the Norse pantheon's home-realm is in fact a unique realm of Avalon with no definite owner (though so far it is hinted either Dagda, Merlin, Odin or Alpha exists in some fashion in Valhalla). Confirmed Spirits Within "The Once and Future King" The following beings are confirmed to be part of "The Once and Future King" entity - they can not normally interact with the moral world and only awaken in moments of extreme need, when Avalon is in danger of complete destruction, even then they tend to act as guides or aids to living heroes rather than actual warriors but if necessary they will engage in actual combat: upon defeating a threat to Avalon they return to their "slumber". They can no longer utilize weapons or armor as mortals do, though they have little need for such things due to their spiritual nature: *'King Arthur' (the first soul too enter the entity, considered the "core" aspect and the one by which other aspects are judged) *The First Pendragon (legendary king of the Pegacorns, a wise and just ruler) *Inferno Pendragon (he would later leave the Once and Future King entity to be reincarnated as Protostar, the first entity to have done so) Powers / Abilities *Gestalt Spirit (The Once and Future King is a collection of spirits that can work as one for a greater cause) *Destiny Force (The Once and Future King can manipulate Destiny Force) *Eternal (The Once and Future King is as immortal as the land of Avalon itself, as long as Avalon exists so too will The Once and Future King) *Transcension (The Once and Future King can both ascend to the higher-planes of Avalon (such as Valhalla) and the lower-planes (such as Tartarus) ) *Ancestral Link (The Once and Future King is linked with all the spirits of Avalon (living and dead) ) *Gestalt Power(The Once and Future King can utilize the abilities that its hosts may of exhibited in life, such as King Arthur's legendary wisdom, Inferno's Twilight Manipulation and more..) Category:Cosmic Beings